When the Noose Tightens
When the Noose Tightens is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of the game. It is the thirtieth case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot Following Henrietta September's invitation of the team's presence at her husband Joseph September's dinner party, the player went with Leigh Tempest to the dinner party at the September family home. However when the duo arrived at the party, a crowd's attention was caught by a body swinging from a tree in the courtyard. The detectives then identified the victim as socialite Yvonne Gardener. Bruises on her wrists proved that Yvonne was murdered, leading the detectives to lock down the mansion so the killer wouldn't get away easily. Ethan then told the duo that he discovered his father's office. Later gangster Roger Striker was caught breaking into Joseph's office. FInally the killer was revealed to be Gianna de Valz. Gianna initially denied involvement but she snapped at the fact that she killed Yvonne out of jealousy. She then told them that she loved her former husband so dearly. But after her husband died in a car crash, she was in pieces. She then found out one day while she was at her friend Yvonne's house that she was the other one involved in the crash. It infuriated her when she learned that Yvonne did it intentionally and planned to kill her next for their money. It then led Gianna to confront Yvonne and then hang her from a noose. Judge Brighton then gave Gianna 30 years in prison. After the trial, Henrietta reported that her husband had a box of weapons inside his office and that she saw someone carrying something away to the courtyard. After the team found a box of guns inside Joseph's office, Joseph claimed that he was trading the guns to cowboys and that there was nothing wrong with it. Meanwhile Major and the player found a machine, that according to Hunter Whitehawk, was a machine used to make buckshot bullets. After they found fingerprints on it, Summer was able to match the prints to Roger, who they went to arrest immediately. After the team released Hunter so he could try to infiltrate one of the two gangs, the team waited for Hunter to return as they kept an eye on Joseph's doings. Little did they know, there was a gang war that was starting to rise. Summary Victim *'Yvonne Gardener' (found hanging from a noose in the courtyard) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Gianna de Valz' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect goes to rodeos Appearance *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect goes to rodeos Appearance *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect goes to rodeos Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect goes to rodeos Appearance *The suspect wears cowboy leather Profile *The suspect knows how to tie knots *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect goes to rodeos Appearance *The suspect wears cowboy leather Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer goes to rodeos. *The killer wears cowboy leather. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Deserted Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bandana, Broken Pieces) *Examine Bandana. (Result: Alpha Dane; New Suspect: Alpha Dane) *Interrogate Alpha Dane about the murder in the courtyard. (New Crime Scene: Desert Banquet Room) *Investigate Desert Banquet Room. (Clue: GunGun, Artist's Bag) *Examine Scratched Gun. (Result: Insignia; New Suspect: Roger Striker) *Talk to Roger Striker about the murder. *Examine Artist's Bag. (Result: Bag Contents) *Examine Bag Contents. (Result: Sketchbook; New Suspect: Edson Balzer) *Talk to Edson Balzer about his presence at the party. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Wooden Statue) *Analyze Wooden Statue. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hanging; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Joseph's Office. (Clues: Box of Donations, Ring; New Suspect: Joseph September) *Interrogate Joseph September about the murder at his party. (Attribute: Joseph knows how to tie knots and eats shrimp) *Examine Ring. (Result: Widow's Name; New Suspect: Gianna de Valz) *Talk to Gianna de Valz about the murder. (Attribute: Gianna eats shrimp) *Examine Box of Donations. (Result: Bloody Ticket) *Analyze Bloody Ticket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to rodeos; New Crime Scene: Banquet Table) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Clues: Torn Painting, Stomped Hat) *Examine Stomped Hat. (Result: Shoeprint) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Yvonne's Shoeprint) *Talk to Alpha Dane about his stomped hat. (Attribute: Alpha eats shrimp, goes to rodeos and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Restored Painting) *Analyze Painting. (12:00:00) *Confront Edson about his painting of a dying woman. (Attribute: Edson eats shrimp, goes to rodeos and knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Roger Striker from breaking into Joseph's office. (Attribute: Roger goes to rodeos and knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene: Joseph's Desk) *Investigate Joseph's Desk. (Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Gianna Identified) *Talk to Gianna why she didn't mention knowing the victim. (Attribute: Gianna goes to rodeos and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Drawing) *Analyze Drawing. (09:00:00) *Talk to Joseph September about his drawing of the victim. (Attribute: Joseph goes to rodeos) *Investigate Hanging Tree. (Clues: Rope, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Rope. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears cowboy leather) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (4/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (4/7) *Talk to Henrietta September about what she wants to say. *Investigate Joseph's Office. (Clue: Box of Weapons) *Examine Box of Weapons. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Firearms. (09:00:00) *Confront Joseph September about his weaponry. (Result: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Deserted Courtyard. (Clue: Broken Machinery) *Examine Broken Machinery. (Result: Machine) *Consult Hunter Whitehawk about the machine. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Machine. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Alpha Dane about his fingerprints on the machine. (Reward: Western Party Attire) *Arrest Roger Striker for illegally making buckshot bullets. *Release Hunter Whitehawk from custody. (Available after all tasks are complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "tightening the noose", which means to make a situation more difficult for someone. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge